


Thiefs

by RinChang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Humor, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChang/pseuds/RinChang
Summary: Our job was simple. Stealing magical artifacts from dangerous people and trying to not get killed or captured by a organization called Holy Trinity.Everything was going smoothly, until two devil hunters have butted in our job claiming we were demons.This is about a story about how a wizard and a necromancer got themselves into troubles with the two most dangerous devil hunters.





	Thiefs

Dante had gotten a new job from Morrison. As much as he wanted to refuse it, Morrison again decided to cancel all pizza orders until he paid the bill in full. To add, Lady too had arrived, and made even more pressure, because of the debts Dante still owed her. With no choice, he went to the mansion Morrison had told him.

Much to his surprise, as he was approaching the mansion, he met an unexpected person. Nero was there, too. Dante greeted him “Hey Kid! What are you doing here?”

Nero sighed in a mixture of irritation and annoyance at the sight of Dante and said “A job. I hope you're not here for the same.”

"So it looks like we're going to have to work together because I have a job here, too." Dante announced, pointing to the mansion.

"Aren’t you too old to take jobs? You should be reforming soon.” Nero retorted not happy with the news.

"And miss all the fun? Do not even think about it. Rest assured I can still play with you. You don’t need to worry.” Said Dante back.

“Go back to sleep old man. I think you're already dreaming.” Said Nero, turning more and more irritated, walking to the gate of the mansion.

Dante laughed and followed him, ending up messing his hair up like Nero was a little kid. That was the end for Nero. If there weren’t so many people on the streets Nero had already started a fight there with Dante, which was what Dante probably wanted, but Nero wouldn’t let him win. He took Dante's arm by the wrist with Devil Bringer and warned him “You do that again, and I’ll rip your arm off.”

“You're in a bad mood, Kid.” Dante observed "recovering" his arm. "Kyrie is not satisfying you, or something like that?"

This made Nero very frustrated with such a question, especially since Dante was not ashamed to say such things wherever he went. Eventually Dante saw Nero’s face the color of his coat. To Nero's great salvation, a butler came to greet them at the gate, thus ending that conversation.

"Please come with me. My master is already waiting for you.” The butler announced with a bow.

Then he turned his back and began to guide them, first through the house, and then to the master's office.

"This rich people don’t have nothing else to do with money." Dante remarked as he watched the house, which was quite rich in pieces of art, but the architecture itself was rich.

“I just hope the work pays well.” Nero thought loudly, with little desire in having to share the reward.

Waiting for them was a man in front of a window. He wasn’t too tall, already old, probably in his seventies, almost eighty years. But he still had short brown hair, a little bald though. He was thin and wore round glasses with a golden wire frame. His eyes were already of a very dull green and he was dressed in a suit, leaning on a cane, which was equally rich, with embed designs and precious or semiprecious stones, like his collection and house.

As soon as he saw his guests, he smiled at them and asked for them to sit down, and they did it.

“Thank you very much for accepting my invitation. Can I offer you something?” Asked the man, in a sympathetic tone.

"If it's not too troublesome, we'd rather go into the details." Dante answered, trying not to be rude, which he failed miserably.

“Of course.” The man nodded, making a sign to the butler, who brought a box with a bracelet that looked quite simple with a pink stone in the center and the rest made of silver. "I got this recently, but I'm afraid about what might happen to it.”

"It sounds simple enough.” Nero remarked in his ignorance.

"That's because you don’t know the true value of it." said the man in a rather rude manner, as well as incredulous with his ignorance.

"Are you saying the bracelet is cursed?" Nero tried to figure it out.

“Nothing like that. And it's a bangle bracelet, not just a bracelet.” Corrected the man. "It may not seem so, but despite its simple appearance, behind it hides a great power. Because of this I fear that it will catch the eye of demons.

“As well?” This time it was Dante who asked, because he didn’t see where the man wanted to go either.

"Haven’t you heard of the demons who steal artifacts? Usually are two, but sometimes four.” Said the man. "I've heard several stories, and several of my friends have been stolen by them.”

"I'm sorry, but we kill demons, we don’t catch thieves. So… you should go to the police.” Commented Dante.

"I don’t think I'm explaining myself well then." The man looked a little unhappy. “Everything happens supernaturally.”

"You'll have to do better if you want to convince us that these thieves are demons." Nero announced.

“I can see it. Usually they’re never seen, very strange things happen when they steal the pieces, like sudden descents of temperatures...” the man began.

"Now it looks like we're talking about ghosts. Not yet our category.” Interrupted Dante.

"No. To solve this, they need an exorcist.” Completed Nero.

The man took a deep breath trying to not to get angry and continued his explanation, as if they hadn’t said anything. "The security systems don’t pick up anything, but the piece from one moment to the other disappears.”

"They still look like ghosts to me." Dante interrupted the man again.

“Can you let me finish?!” Asked the man already angry, eventually losing all his composure.

Both Dante and Nero were silent. The man cleared his throat and continued what he was saying "When they’re confronted, they usually kill everyone in a real bloodbath, or in a rather painful way, like burned alive, melted with poison, among other types of deaths, which have been recorded. No matter what you try, they always end up having what they want. And as they appear, they disappear without leaving any trace.”

“Registered? Are you saying they recorded all the deaths that happened?” Asked Nero, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, just like the robbery happened. If you want, I can give you those records.” Said the man.

"Then let us see those records, and then we'll talk." Asked Dante not believing the man's word.

The man gave the butler a new signal and he fetched a tablet with all the videos and files that had been spoken. The butler handed them the tablet and Nero picked it up so they could see. After watching the videos, they were practically convinced.

"I'll pay you whatever you need for your services. But please get rid of them. It has been very difficult to live in the Art Market in this way.” Asked the man again, half desperate for not being able to see if they would accept it or not.

“Worth trying.” Decided Nero.

“As long as I receive my reward in the end…It's fine by me.” Dante agreed.

And so, they sealed the deal there. All that was left was to know when the attack was going to take place.

§§§§§  
I was surfing in the internet when I got new information about a magical artifact that had recently moved. I saw everything that was accompanying the photograph of the artifact. As always came with the purchase invoice of the object, which ended up giving the rest of the information. From the invoice I looked for the rest and found the place where the person lived, only needed to do the rest of the recognition, including see if Inna was interested too.

As soon as she reached the cafe, where we had arranged to meet, I turned the computer over to her and announced “Just look at what just came.”

“Uh ~. New artifact?” She asked excited.

“Yup. I haven’t yet seen which artifact is, or what it does, but I’ve already found who has it and where it lives.” I told her.

"Then we must deal with the rest." Inna decided.

"I was just waiting to see if you'd be interested in participating." I said.

“Of course, I am. It's been a while since the last.” Said Inna clearly annoyed.

“Unfortunately, or fortunately this is how this market works.” I nodded.

“Tonight?” She asked, referring to the house of the new owner of the artifact to analyze the situation and how we would make the robbery plan.

“Sure.” I nodded.

“By the way. Do you think the Holy Trinity is also behind this one?” Asked Inna. "He seems to be one of those who, though simple, is very powerful."

“That's because it is. We'll probably have some fun.” I concluded with a smile.

“I hope so. I need to exercise a little.” Said Inna, smiling, pleased with the novelty.

I laughed and commented “I thought you had become sedentary.”

“Look who's talking.” She retorted. “Just because of this, I give up being sedentary. I hope at least someday I'll find that damn artifact.”

"I'm sure we'll find it sooner or later. Aside from that Catherine and Asura also have an eye on it.” I said.

"Yes. Although they prefer to go around killing demons, rather than artifacts.” Inna wasn’t very confident in them.

"In the end, we're going to be adventurers like Lara Croft, or Nathan Drake." I tried to cheer her up.

“Indiana Jones to by the way.” Added Inna.

“Of course. Who refuses such an adventure?” I asked.

We laughed and we still spent time at the cafe, not only to enjoy the excellent cakes they had, but also the drinks, because they’re divine. In the meantime, we also made more research not only on the artifact itself, but also on the man and his own house.

Ah! Do you want to know the name of the rich man? Fine. His name is Arthur Smith. A not very sociable man who lived basically from his large private collection of art, always looking for more. That's how he got the artifact. The artifact was going to be auctioned, but because he knew the auctioneer, he got it before it was even announced for the next auction, so there were no records of it.

The Magic Academy was where I got the information. It is an organization of protection of magical artifacts, that tries to find them and to surrender them to its rightful owners, or to whom they must belong. Trying to the maximum that they’re used by the wrong people, or even coming into the hands of demons, or the Holy Trinity.

The Holy Trinity is basically the opposite of the former. All that matters to them is to have the power and the maximum knowledge possible to serve their own ends. Thanks to this, we came across them a lot of times and things didn’t go very well, because usually they ended up dead. This made us targets for them. They aren’t only interested in artefacts, but also work with demons, even protect them. Nothing that seemed like the relationship of necromancers with their demons.

Usually the artifacts we steal are already in someone's hands. Even if someone doesn’t know the power he has in his hands. In these cases, the Magic Academy usually deals with these people and ends up giving you an even more valuable offer than the artifact has for these people, only when the Trinity interferes is when someone has to steal it.

Usually it's just me and Inna who do this, but there are two other girls who sometimes help us, Catherine and Asura. Sometimes we end up with the artifacts, because we liked them, the ones we did not like, we give them to the Magic Academy, just the way they wanted it, since they don’t know everything we steal.

We started this because each of us is looking for a specific artifact. In the case of the Inna, is one that is useful to her, because it is an artifact for necromancers that had been in the possession of her master / father, but eventually disappeared. And mine, is one that is specific to me, a wizard, that by chance my grandpa had been looking for him for a long time.

As agreed, that evening, we met at Arthur Smith's house and began to see how we were going to prepare the plan. See what kind of security the house had, how could we get into the grounds where the house was, in which part of the house was the artifact. That kind of boring stuff.

Unfortunately, it took us longer than we’d thought, and it took all night for that because it’s huge. The artifact was in what we took to be a secret mini-library. While I was checking the security where the box was, Inna began to walk, to see what could be there of interest to steal. She reached the desk there and saw an envelope on the table with a seal, which she recognized immediately.

“Rin-chan. Look at this.” Said Inna, showing me the envelope seal.

“Holy Trinity.” I said as soon as I saw the design of the seal.

"It seems that this gentleman here has connections with them." Inna concluded.

“Yeah. I just hope it gives us enough time to steal this.” I said.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say that. Only the envelope is here.” Inna observed. "But that just means we're going to have to steal it tomorrow."

I agreed and we finished everything we had to do there. Now that we had everything done it was easy to draw the plan and we could put it into practice the next night.

The next night we met at the point that had been marked as the meeting place. This time we were fully prepared to make the assault. We even had brought our firearms, which they usually have magical ammunition, because if there were human beings ignorant of the dark edge of the world, we could not use magic to deal with them. The most troublesome would be if the Holy Trinity appeared, after all the work we’d done to be the ones claiming the prize, but in a situation like that, we could use magic at will.

Inna had Lapuree with her to serve as a flying watchman, who was a dragon demon still small, but looked more like a butterfly demon. I did all the spells I knew so we wouldn’t be easily noticed and we could go into the woods and head for the house. Fortunately, everything was as before, which meant that we hadn’t been noticed the night before, and there was still no sign of the Holy Trinity.

We entered the secret mini-library carefully and there was nothing different from yesterday. I took the gadget out of the box and slipped it into a concealed coat pocket, where I was sure nothing was going to happen to it. After this we hastened to get out of there.

We were once again walking through the forest toward our exit, when shots were fired in our direction from our two sides. Luckily Lapuree was more noticeable than us and warned us, giving us enough time to get away. It wasn’t normal to leave anyone to tell the story, much less someone who had noticed us like that, which meant that they couldn’t be normal humans.

We changed our trajectory and shortly after we reached a glade, we stopped with our backs to each other, in the center. We grabbed our firearms, in the case of Inna a shotgun, and in my case one of the pistols, and each one of us pointed at his sniper.  
They came out of the forest with their guns pointed at us, too, but they did not fire. They were two white-haired men, but one was older and had a very stylish red coat, and the other was younger and had a shiny arm.

Lapuree was sitting on Inna's head. She made a few sounds, which meant she had something to say, but only Inna noticed and understood.

"She said one of them is half demon, and the other is only a quarter." She translated Lapuree so I could understand.

That was in the minimum curious, and I bet Inna thought the same thing. But there was no time to think about it. They advanced toward us, until they saw a pleasant distance of safety. We watched them, trying to read what their next step was.

“Look that! It's just two girls.” Said the man in a red coat, clearly happy, but in a tone that seemed to degrade us.

"Let's see if these girls can’t be smarter than you”. Inna threatened, disliking his tone.

One thing was for sure, our main goal was to get away. We could not afford to take too long, otherwise the Holy Trinity would appear and make everything more complicated.

“Calm down, babe.” Asked the man, laughing at her attitude.

Inna liked even less than he said this time, eventually giving a shotgun shot, which passed close to his head, since the goal was not to kill him until he proved what they were.

“Don’t call me that!” She warned him.

In response the man whistled and made another comment, but was interrupted by the other man with the luminous arm "Yet they are demons and they are our targets.”

“Devils?” We both asked, clearly confused by the revelation.

But instead of someone giving us an explanation, the man in the red coat said “You're no fun Kid. Here we are. With two cute girls and you don’t care.”

"And one of them has already shot you and is still pointing a gun at you." He twitched the other rolling his eyes.

"I knew I should have shot him in the head.” Said Inna more and more annoyed that we were wasting time there. “Can I kill him?”

“No.” I answered. “That's not what we’re here for”.

"So, we created a new goal.” Inna tried again.

"That will only make us wasting more time." I protested.

"Let's try to do things well.” Said the man in the red coat. "You give us what you have stolen and you can come back to your life.”

"They are demons. You never can get things right.” Retorted the other.

“This is ridiculous.” I announced with a sigh because they continued to call us demons.

“At least we have two hot guys following us.” Commented Inna.

“Seriously?” I asked.

“What? We'll never have such handsome men behind us except for this.” She twisted, seizing the moment for a few seconds.

“Can we go now?” I asked already annoyed.

“Sure.” Inna agreed.

"No." said the two men.

“Fine.” We said both at the same time.

But we didn’t want to know what they wanted, or they didn’t want to. As a distraction we put down our weapons. Just when they were distracted by it, it was time for us to run again in different directions, to get out of there. Still they responded quickly, eventually intercepting us again.

“Already leaving us? The party is about to start.” Commented the man in the red coat to Inna.

“Sorry, but we have to attend another one.” Inna answered with a fake smile, bringing up her naginata, to see if she could make a way to go.

“I won’t let you go.” Said the other man who stopped me.

“Oh yeah? I want to see you try.” I turned back in a defiant tone and smiled, making my sword appear.

They also took each one their swords and we started a fight. If we did a battle of skill and strength, they won clearly, but that wasn’t our fighting style, either. Inna called one of her demons, Shaiya, who was a gunslinger, which made the man in the red coat protest “That's not fair.”

Except that the moment he finished speaking, he was shot in the middle of the forehead by Alvaro.

“Alvaro!” Protested Inna.

"Lady, I know that's what you wanted to do from the start” Alvaro declared with a smile.

“That hurts!” Protested the man in the red coat rubbing his forehead.

This was something that surprised her immensely, because he was supposed to be death, but there he was as if he’d never been shot in the head. They returned to fight each other, but this time Inna began to use also magic to fight, being able to stand better against him.

In my case I started to use the elements in my favor, starting with fire. He was avoiding everything, but my goal was not to hit him, it was too warm his sword hilt. It worked because he finally dropped his sword. This gave me the opportunity I expected, to make my next attack. What I wasn’t expecting was that he would defend himself with the luminous arm, as if it were nothing.

“Let's get this over with.” He said, opening and closing his hand, which now I could see it wasn’t human.

He was going to attack with that little hand from the distance we were, so I formed a shield, defending his attack still with some ease.

“Interesting.” I watched his arm with a smile. "That's really interesting."

“Do you want to taste it?” He asked as he attacked me again.

“If you can get it right.” I challenged him again, this time diverting.

We weren’t going anywhere if we continued this way. Unlike them, we were growing tired and we were already feeling the consequences of it, eventually being pushed back to where we started. Each of us picked up our guns again, but instead of firing at our opponent, we fired at our opposing opponent, which worked. Because the bullets we used were magical we did them some damage.

"How fair is that?" Protested the man with the luminous arm, a little irritated by it.

"You men do not swallow your pride and bow before the circumstances." Said Inna.

“We observe and execute what is best suited to the situation.” I added.

The man in the red coat snapped his sword on the ground and leaned on her, laughing.

“Because of this… it was worth the job.”

He was going to attack us again, but at that moment the Inna ninja immersed and threw one of her smoke bombs to the ground while I did a quick teleportation spell. Unfortunately, I couldn’t do it outside.

"Since our situation could not be better…" Inna began, looking at a spot.

I looked and what I saw there was demons.

“It's perfect.” I commented sarcastically.

“We'd better be quick on this.” Alvaro advised us. "They're already coming our way."

“Wow! How annoying!” I protested already without patience.

"At least they're handsome, but this time I have to agree with you." Said Inna.

We defeated the demons that were there, and we were on our way again, for new demons to appear.

"Do not tell me they smelled the artifact!" Protested Inna.

"They shouldn’t!" I replied. “I took all precautions!”

We got rid of the demons and we met again with our two stalkers.

“Seriously?!” Asked Inna, clearly irritated.

“Our luck is fantastic.” I sighed.

"If you want something with me, you first call me on a date, and then we can talk." Said Inna.

“They are more like ex boyfriends who never leave.” I retorted.

“Seriously? So, you wanna go out with me, babe?” Asked the man in the red coat with a smile.

“Enough!” Exclaimed the man with the luminous arm.

"Demons killing other demons. This is rare now.” Commented the man in the red coat.

“Okay. Now you're going to have to explain it.” Started Inna. "I know I invoke demons, but being one it's still going a long way. Or does this make me one?

"You aren’t a demon, but you have the personality of one, so ..." I said.

“I'll kill you.” Inna looked at me with a murderous look.

"Kill them, not me." I asked innocently.

“Stop it!” He ordered clearly angry.

“Wait. Aren’t you demons?” Asked the man in the red coat, now confused.

"That's obvious!" Protested Inna.

"Just because we use magic doesn’t mean we are demons.” I added.

"But you killed humans." Nero retorted, not convinced.

"He must be speaking of the Holy Trinity." Inna remembered. "The time we went to one's house, remember?"

“Ah! That time. But how do they know that?” I asked.

"Stop talking like we're not here!" Exclaimed the man with the luminous arm.

“It’s all recorded on video.” Replied the man in the red coat.

“What?!” We both said both clearly surprised.

“That’s is impossible! That means ..." I thought, but I had no time for anything.

The next moment I was shot in the left shoulder, putting me on my knees on the floor. It had not been any of the men and Inna just didn’t take one either because Shaiya was faster, yet she carried one in the leg from another angle. We turned to see who the snipers had been, to meet some people in suit.

“Thank you for your cooperation.” thanked a woman with glasses and a ponytail. “Demon hunters Dante and Nero.”

"What's going on here?" Demanded the man with the luminous arm.

“Holy Trinity.” I said as I tried to get me back on my feet with one hand where I had taken the shot.

“Ruby Campbell.” Said the woman, turning to me with a sadistic smile. “Do you like our latest bullets? They are made of iron, so your magical abilities won’t work. And the same goes for you Inna Walker.” She said, turning to the Inna.

"You ..." Inna was about to start cursing.

Alvaro was about to shoot them, but he eventually disappeared, making Inna extremely surprised.

"We have our own measures against necromancers.” Said the woman. “Take them.”

"Why not kill us already?" Inna asked irritated.

"Because you’re useful to us alive.” Replied the woman.

The men who were with her were going to get us, but the man in the red coat gave a shot that killed one of them.

“What do you think you're doing?” Asked the woman, unhappy with his attitude.

“I'm so sorry, my finger slipped.” He replied.

Then the other man stretched and shot in the other. “Ups. My bad. He excused himself.”

"If that's what you want. You don’t even need to be paid." Said the woman, taking a whip.

The men who were with her also prepared to fight. But before they could do anything, they were all unconscious. And when the man in the red coat came to the woman's feet, which was already leaning against the trunk of a tree, he declared "We don’t like being deceived. Our job is to kill demons, not to kill humans.”

And then he put her unconscious. While Inna was in charge of killing some of the men with my pistol, I used my sword to form a spell that killed the rest, including the woman. This caused me to start bleeding from the nose because I was going beyond the limits I could get with an iron bullet on my shoulder. I took the rest I had to freeze my right shoulder so I could not feel any pain.

“Why have you done that?” Asked the man with the luminous arm.

"They're not human anymore. Apart from that it would give us a lot of work if they were still alive.” I explained.

The man in the red coat crouched at the foot of the Inna and went to take her in his lap, but she pointed the pistol at his head, asking "What are you going to do now?"

"We have no reason to kill you. You’re not demons.” He replied.

"If you'd heard us from the beginning, you'd known that for a long time.” I said.

“Yeah. That's why we have to help you now.” He said, carrying Inna in bride style, not caring about the pistol she was aiming at him.

“Get off me!” Inna protested, trying to shoot him, but he swerved.

“Let us help you.” Asked the man with the luminous arm.

"It's not like we can fight any more.” I gave up, managing to get up at great cost.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Asked the man in the red coat.

“It's too far.” I said, almost losing my balance if it were not for the man with the luminous arm.

“Okay. Then let's go.” Said the man in the red coat, starting to walk.

“Where do you think you're taking me?!” Protested Inna.

"It's not on a date now, babe.” Replied the man in the red coat. “To my store.”

I followed him with the help of the man with the luminous arm. Fortunately, such a store was not far away. When we got there the man in the red coat sat Inna on the couch and I let myself sit on the floor without further strength.

“What do we do now?” Asked the man with the luminous arm concerned.

“That’s the question.” Said the man in the red coat, still thinking about it.

I remembered the artifact in the pocket of my coat and pulled it out to see if it was everything okay with it. Luckily it was intact and it felt good to have it in my hand. At that moment something occurred to me.

“Help me.” I asked the man with the luminous arm with a signal.

He was kind of confused yet it helped me to get up and get to Inna.

“What are you going to do?” Inna asked with a little fear. “You're dangerous.”

I laughed unhappily and then I said "I think you're going to want to bite something."

I put the bracelet on my right wrist and felt magic returning to my body, also lifting some of the tiredness. Inna was suddenly scared, yet there wasn’t much she could do. I placed my right hand over the bullet wound on her leg and created a kind of ice box around the bullet, since iron and magic do not mix. When I finished, I left a kind of handle coming out of the wound.

"Does anyone want to do the honors?" I asked.

"I think I'd better do it." Replied Inna after recovering from the pain created by the ice.

"Then whenever you want." I said. “Just pull.”

Inna picked it up and started to pull. It was better if it was pulled quickly, but the body wouldn’t respond as she wanted, although as she was doing so, I was using the magic of the artifact to drastically accelerate the healing process. When she had finished pulling, the wound was already closed.

“At least some luck in the middle of everything.” She said with some difficulty.

“It’s true. Who would have thought it was a supporting artifact.” I nodded.

The men were stunned to look at us. But I was still missing, which was going to be slightly more complicated. I defrosted my left shoulder and did the same thing I had done to Inna, the only difference being that I was feeling everything now. At the end of everything I fainted exhausted with everything that had happened that day.

When I woke up again, I was still on the floor, but there was a woman I did not know next to me, but she seemed to be taking care of me. She smiled to see that I was awake and announced “You’re awake.”

I sat down and checked the spot where I had taken the shot, seeing that it was flawless. I looked at her again and asked “Who are you?”

“Ah! Excuse. My name is Kyrie.” She said with a smile. “Your friend is awake too.”

I looked at the place she pointed out and saw Inna eating something that smelled pretty good, like she hadn’t eaten in a week.

“Ruby.” I introduced myself.

“Nice to meet you. Come on, you must eat too.” She said, taking my hands, leading me to the table where Inna was eating.

“Rin-chan!” She exclaimed, only realizing that I had woken up when I got to her.

“Heya.” I said back seeing what the food was.

“This food is fantastic.” Said Inna, eating more.

“Thanks.” thanked Kyrie.

I started to eat and saw that Inna was really right, that food was very good. We ended up eating everything that was there, which made Kyrie surprised, but at the same time very happy. That was also the time when the men arrived.

“We're home.” Announced the one with the luminous arm.

“Welcome back.” Kyrie said with a smile.

“Hey! Where is the food?!” Asked the man in the red coat, looking shocked at the table.

"They ate everything.” Kyrie answered.

“What do you mean?” Asked the man with the bright arm in disbelief.

We looked like two little children looking at them making innocent eyes, as if it were nothing to do with us. 

"I've noticed that you two are already fine.” Concluded the man in the red coat.

“Ready for another.” Agreed Inna.

“Please no.” I asked.

We all laughed at each other, only getting Kyrie out because she wasn’t sure what had happened that night.

“We never got to introduce ourselves. Dante.” Announced the man in the red coat.

“Nero” said the Bright arm men.

“Inna.” Inna introduced herself.

“Ruby.” I introduced myself. "Thank you for helping us yesterday."

"Though that situation could have been avoided, if they hadn’t appeared.” Added Inna.

“We already apologized. Okay, babe?” Dante defended himself.

“My name is Inna. Remember it at least.” She asked.

“But it's true. If it was only me, I would’ve known at once you weren’t demons and none of this had happened.” Agreed Nero.

"Are you blaming me now, Kid?" Dante asked.

“I'm just stating a fact.” He defended himself.

"Just because you have an arm who can detect demons, doesn’t mean it illegals you from what happened yesterday. You're as guilty as I am.” Said Dante.

They started arguing there, if it had not been for me. Hearing that last piece of information about Nero's arm, I looked at Inna who had also been surprised. I went to his feet and took him by the hand and began to see the differences, causing him to be surprised.

“Excuse me.” I asked, dropping his hand. "Like I said yesterday you have a very interesting hand."

“Thanks?” He said, not sure what to say.

"Well ... Now that's settled. We can leave.” Said Inna, rising without further delay.

“True.” I nodded.

“Hey! What about my date?” Dante was shocked by the revelation.

“What date?” Asked Inna, confused. “Wait? Were you really serious yesterday?”

“Of course, Babe.” He answered without further delay.

"I'll think about it. It's just that I usually don’t accept invitations from guys who tried to kill me the night before.” Said Inna with a smile.

We all laugh at that situation, except for Dante.

"But what was that yesterday?" Asked Nero, still curious about what had happened.

We looked at each other, wondering if we should tell or not. But as they technically saved us, we thought it was the least we could do.

“Well ... If you ever need anything, call Devil May Cry.” Dante announced with a smile, sitting on his desk, putting his feet on top of it.

“Devil May Cry?” We both asked at the same time.

“That's where we are.” Replied Nero.

“Sure.” We agreed with a smile.

"And if you need…" Inna said, writing her number on a piece of paper.

“Babe! I mean, you don’t want to go out with me, but you give me your phone number.” Commented Dante.

"Just call if you have to, you idiot." She said, already a little irritated.

“Here.” I handed one with mine, too. "Usually we only steal magic artifacts, but whatever magic deals with, we accept."

“Even kill some demons.” Inna concluded.

We departed from them and left as if we had known each other long ago.

“Hey. Do you think he was really serious when he called me on a date?” Asked Inna on our way home.

“Who knows. Were you interested in him? For someone who wanted to kill him yesterday… it's a drastic change.” I commented.

“Shut it. He's hot.” Asked Inna.

“I know he is.” I agreed.

“And you, huh? Aren’t you interested in Nero?” Asked Inna.

“Even if I had. I'm sure that girl is his girlfriend.” He said without much ado.

“How do you know that?” She asked.

"The way they were looking at each other?" I replied.

"You're not so blind after all." Inna looked.

“HEY! If you already knew why you asked?!” I protested.

"You might not have noticed and said something like, He's so handsome I’m sure he has a girlfriend.” Inna explained.

“You ...” I was going to insult her.

“What? In love everything is worth. Never say no before you try.” She declared.

“Yeah yeah.”

And so we made our way to our houses, where we were still considering whether we stayed with an artifact as useful as that, or whether we would deliver it to the Academy of Magic.


End file.
